prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 13, 2010 NXT results
The July 13, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. Summary Wade Barrett led The Nexus back to WWE NXT, just one night after they defeated John Cena in a 6-on-1 Handicap Match and attacked several Superstars on Raw. The former season one NXT Rookies were met with plenty of hesitation, but Barrett wished the season two class all of the best, and urged the WWE Pros not to instigate any trouble. In two weeks the second NXT Rookie will be eliminated from the competition. Who will impress the WWE Universe and the WWE Pros the most in the hopes of becoming WWE's next breakout star? Still reeling from the aftermath of his No Contest decision on Raw against United States Champion The Miz, Mark Henry sought retribution against his fellow WWE Pro in a tag team match with their NXT Rookies. The World's Strongest Man had his sights set on destroying The Miz, just five days before they'll meet in the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match on pay-per-view Sunday. With the help of NXT Rookie Lucky Cannon, Henry earned the tag team victory, pinning Riley after a devastating World's Strongest Slam. Afterward, The Miz backed up the ramp as Henry took out the trash on Riley, dumping a full garbage can on the bully of a Rookie, just as The Miz did to Henry the previous night. With his tag team win, Cannon's record increased to 2-3, while Riley's fell to 2-2. It's “Showtime”! Thanks to his win in last week's Talk the Talk Rookie Challenge, NXT Rookie “Showtime” Percy Watson earned the chance to host his own talk show on WWE NXT. The always-entertaining Watson invited MVP as his special guest and thanked him for being such a great WWE Pro. Determined to make an impact two weeks before the next elimination, “Showtime” also invited his fellow season two NXT Rookies to the ring. The WWE Pros soon followed, prompting a confrontation. Host Matt Striker declared the standoff to be settled in the ring with an Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal. Feeling a bit left out, the Nexus interrupted, hoping to get in on the action, and Striker declared a 20-Man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal to take place immediately! The Nexus has been sending shockwaves throughout Raw since banding together under the guidance of WWE NXT season one winner, Wade Barrett. Now, the former NXT Rookies have made their presence felt on season two of WWE NXT, winning a 20-Man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal against the current NXT Rookies and WWE Pros. The Nexus worked together as a perfect unit, using their strength in numbers to rid the ring of all of the current NXT Rookies. Then, they systematically eliminated the remaining WWE Pros - John Morrison, Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston and Cody Rhodes – after United States Champion The Miz cowardly took himself out of the match. After the Battle Royal, The Nexus continued their assault on the WWE Pros, leaving a strong message for the WWE Universe. Barrett said the Nexus returned to prove they could make a difference in WWE, regardless if they were labeled NXT Rookies in season one. “One thing’s for certain: You’re either Nexus or you’re against us,” Barrett warned. The Nexus returned to their roots Tuesday night, wreaking havoc on WWE NXT. Wade Barrett led the pack of former NXT Rookies to victory in a 20-Man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal over the season two class and their WWE Pros, leaving an indelible mark on WWE NXT. With the NXT Poll opening again next Wednesday on WWE.com, and the second elimination just two weeks away, The Nexus’ invasion of WWE NXT comes at a critical time in the NXT Rookies’ competition. Results *Lucky Cannon & Mark Henry defeated Alex Riley & The Miz (11:36) *The Nexus (David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Michael Tarver, Skip Sheffield & Wade Barrett) defeated Alex Riley, Cody Rhodes, Eli Cottonwood, Husky Harris, John Morrison, Kaval, Kofi Kingston, Lucky Cannon, Mark Henry, Michael McGillicutty, Montel Vontavious Porter, Percy Watson, The Miz & Zack Ryder in a 20 Man Battle Royal (15:13) :1) Mark Henry eliminated by Husky Harris, Kaval, Alex Riley, Michael McGillcutty, Cody Rhodes & The Miz :2) Eli Cottonwood eliminated by Kofi Kingston & Montel Vontavious Porter :3) Montel Vontavious Porter eliminated by The Miz, Alex Riley & Cody Rhodes :4) Lucky Cannon eliminated by Skip Sheffield :5) Percy Watson eliminated by David Otunga :6) Michael McGillycutty eliminated by Wade Barrett :7) Husky Harris eliminated by The Nexus :8) Alex Riley pulled out due to injury :9) Kaval eliminated by Zack Ryder :10) Zack Ryder eliminated by The Miz :11) The Miz eliminated himself :12) John Morrison eliminated by Justin Gabriel :13) Kofi Kingston eliminated by Wade Barrett :14) Cody Rhodes eliminated by Skip Sheffield Commentators *Michael Cole *Josh Matthews Ring Announcer *Jamie Keyes Image gallery 7.13.10 NXT.00001.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00002.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00003.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00004.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00005.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00006.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00007.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00008.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00009.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00010.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00011.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00012.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00013.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00014.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00015.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00016.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00017.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00018.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00019.jpg 7.13.10 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #2.06 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #21 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events